What goes around comes around
by LIL BIT 101
Summary: After the triple win, Gabi thinks it’s a fairy tale story, but what happens when Troy breaks up with Gabi? What will Gabi do to make him feel the pain she felt or still feels?
1. The beginning

What goes around comes around

Summary: After the triple win, Gabi thinks it's a fairy tale story, but what happens when Troy breaks up with Gabi? What will Gabi do to make him feel the pain she felt or still feels?

Chapter 1 The beginning

After the triple win, Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted him to walk her home, and she said sure.

On the way to Gabriella's house Gabriella decided to say something.

Gabi said, "What are you thinking about?"

Troy said, "How everyone won."

Gabi said, "Really?"

Troy said, "Yeah"

Gabriella laughed. And Troy stopped

Gabriella turned around and said, "Why did you stop?"

Troy said, "Isn't this your house?"

Gabriella turned to look and realized it was her house. She started to laugh and then she sat down on the grass still laughing. Troy sat down besides her, and Gabriella lay down on the grass.

Gabriella said, "The stars are so beautiful." Gabriella thought, "_And so are you."_

Troy thought, _'Yeah, they are."_ Troy said, "And you are too"

Gabriella looked at Troy and said, "What di-"

Troy's eye grew big and said, "I-I-I m-meant t-the s-st-stars ar-"

Gabriella was giggle as he was talking, and then kissed him. She was about to pull back, but he pulled her closer. They made out until air was needed.

Gabriella giggled softly and said, "You talk too much."

Troy said, "Well I'm glad you told me."

Gabriella blushed, and looked down. She asked, "S-So what does this mean?"

"Well, I was hoping you would be my girlfriend. What were you thinking?" Troy said.

"I was hoping so too", Gabriella giggled happily. Troy kissed her and she happily returned the kiss.


	2. Not such a Fairy Tale

Chapter 2 Not such a Fairy Tale

Well, Gabriella thought she was going to be happy forever, but after the summer and the beginning of the next year of school started, Troy seemed to change. It's a week before Christmas break. Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi were talking during free period as the guys played basketball.

Gabriella asked, "Do you guys think that Troy changed or something?"

Taylor said, "He seems different, more secretive, but you shouldn't worry if its something he want to talk about he will talk to you about it Gabi."

Kelsi said, "Yeah, you never know. He might just be trying to surprise you or something."

Gabriella said sadly, "Yeah, I hope so."

It had only been half of the free period, and the guys came back from the court and sat by their girlfriends.

Taylor said, "So anything new?"

Chad said," You know if there was something new you would already know Tay."

Gabriella said sadly, "Well, there's this new girl in my English class her name is Violet."

Jason looked at Kelsi and Chad looked at Taylor, both wondering what was wrong with Gabi. But Troy didn't say anything he was just staring off. Gabriella just looked down.

Gabriella said, "She seems nice. I wonder if she wants to hang out. I'm going to see if she want to hang out with us sometime."

Kelsi said, "That's nice but she might feel lonely, because we all have boyfriends, like you with Troy, Tay with Chad, Sharpay with Zeke, and me with Jason."

Taylor said, "Yeah, but Ryan doesn't have a girlfriend, right?"

Kelsi and Taylor smiled, and Gabriella looked over Troy's shoulder to see what he was looking at, but she realized that Troy wasn't looking at anything or so she thought.

Gabriella looked down sadly, everyone saw her. Gabriella got up, and said, "I'm going outside to get some fresh air, and if I see Violet, I'm going to talk to her and see if she wants to hang out anytime soon." Gabriella didn't come back in 15 minutes and Troy didn't notice and Taylor and Kelsi went to look for her.

Outside, Gabriella was talking to Violet and Gabriella was about to cry.

Taylor run up and said, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Kelsi caught up and Gabriella said, "I was telling Violet what was wrong and I was told her about Troy. I think he is going to break up with me." With that Gabriella burst into tears. And Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet was comforting Gabriella.


	3. Worried

Chapter 3 Worried 

Meanwhile, in the gym, Chad and Jason was talking to Troy, Zeke had to go away for Tuesday and Wednesday with his family.

Chad said, "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Jason said, "Yeah, Gabi was acting weird and you weren't helping."

Troy said, "I was just thinking. I wasn't ignoring her."

Chad said, "Yeah you were ignoring all of us."

Jason, "What's on your mind?"

Troy said, "Fine, I think I should break up with Gabi."

Chad screamed, "WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE HER?"

Troy said, "You don't have to scream. I thought so too, but she doesn't seem to be my type." Troy can't look Chad or Jason in the eye when he said it.

Chad knew Troy was hiding something, but just said, "Well, I didn't think Taylor was my type."

Jason said, "And I didn't think Kelsi was my type, either, but now I see that she is."

"Well, maybe they're not your type either. You guys just don't see it yet." Troy said.

Jason said, "Troy, maybe you don't see it, or you just don't want to be with Gabi for another reason 'cause I think Kelsi is for me. Gabi has always been there for you and everyone knows she's right for you, beside Sharpay maybe."

Chad and Jason laughed.

Chad said, "Yeah, and I know Taylor is right for me too."

Troy said, "Whatever." Then he just walked towards the court and grabbed a basketball. He was working on his free throws, and Jason and Chad looked at each other knowing that something was wrong with Troy and it wasn't Gabriella. They just worked on their free throws too, not wanting Troy to become mad at them.

Taylor and Kelsi came in and asked if they could talk to Chad and Jason.

Taylor said, "Did you get anything out of Troy?"

Chad said sadly, "Yeah, he thinks he should break up with Gabi."

Kelsi said, "Oh my, that's what Gabriella thought he was going to do?"

Jason said, "Troy thinks Gabi isn't right for him, but I know it's something else."

Chad said, "Yeah, he wouldn't look us in the eye when he said it."

Kelsi said, "What will happen when they break up? Will we be able to see each other without letting them see each other? This is so hard."

Jason said comforting, "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Gabriella walked into the gym with Violet, and walked over the gang. Violet was just like the girls. So, they instantly clicked.

Chad and Jason decided to go back to the court. And finish their workout.

The next day………

Gabriella wants to get her mind from wondering about Troy. So, she decided to make plan to get Violet and Ryan together. the girls remember when they first met. They were so cute together, but they wouldn't sit next to each other, but they would stare glances at each other. So, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Taylor decided that since they knew Violet could play the piano and sing, but she was too shy to actually sing in front of an audition. They knew that Violet was going to practice the piano in the theater. They stole Ryan's notes and books and put them in the theater. Ryan went looking for his things. Ryan walked up to Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Jason.

Ryan said. "Have you guys seen my thing? I thought it was in Mr. Darbus' room, but it's gone!"

Gabriella said, "Oh, I thought I saw it in the theater!"

Ryan said excitedly, "Really?"

Gabriella said, "I think so."

Kelsi said, "I think so too."

"Okay, I go check. Thanks guys! See you later," Ryan said.

When Ryan was out of ear range, Taylor said "Yes!"

All the guys looked at taylor like she was crazy. The girls just laughed and linked arms and walked towards the theater. When they got there, Ryan and Violet was talking quietly, but they were really close. It was Thursday, and Zeke was back, and Ryan and Violet started to go out. Everyone was happy or so they they.


	4. The end of the Fairy Tale

Chapter 4 The ending of the Fairy Tale

It was the Friday morning, the before winter break. Troy left a letter in Gabriella's locker to meet him on the roof. Gabriella excitedly ran up the stairs, but when she saw his sad face she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew something was bad was coming. She said slowly, "Troy …"

Troy looked up, and tried to smile. Gabriella knew by that smile nothing was going to be good.

Troy said, "Um, hi"

Gabriella said, "Hey, what did you want to tell me?"

Troy said slowly, "I-I th-hink w-we sh-sh-should "

Gabriella said, "Troy you were like this when we started to go out. You know you can tell me anything. Just spit it out." Gabriella knew that it was going to be bad but just wanted to know it was going to be bad but just wanted him to get it out.

Troy said quickly, "Ithinkweshouldbreakup."

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy said, "It's just that I don't think we should date anymore. I don't think I love you anymore. I'm sorry." Gabriella can't say anything. She can't stand their anymore, so she just ran down the stairs crying. Troy sat down knowing that he shouldn't have broke up with her, but it's too late.

Gabriella ran straight to the bathroom after she got off the stair. She ran right past Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Violet. Sharpay started to laugh when she saw Gabriella coming, and no one knew why she was laughing because she saw Gabriella first. Everyone was wondering why she was laughing, and she said, "I was just thinking of something funny. Oh my I need to get to class. Toodles." She walked away so she wouldn't have to comfort Gabriella. When Gabriella passed, Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet ran after her. When they caught up with Gabriella, She was on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out. They were trying to comfort her, but she wouldn't stop crying. Violet had to go to their first hour class and tell the teacher Gabriella wasn't feeling good, and she needed to go home. She also told the teacher that she, Taylor, and Kelsi needed to go with her because her mom wasn't home, and Gabriella needed someone to take care of her, but the teacher wanted to see Gabriella first. Gabriella went to the classroom and went to up to the teacher while the girls stayed outside.

Gabriella said, "Mrs. Williams, I really don't feel good."

The teacher (Mrs. Williams) said, "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Gabriella said, "Yeah, the pain in my stomach really hurts, and my mom isn't home. So I don't want to be alone, but when my mom gets home I'll tell her and see if I need to see a doctor."

Mrs. Williams said, "Well, let me write you four a note."

Gabriella heard a "hey Gabi", and turned towards the sound. Chad was trying to give her a note. Gabriella got the note and read it. It read:

_Gabi,_

_What's wrong? Do you really need to go to the doctor?_

Gabriella replied:

_No, I don't need to see a doctor 'cause I don't think a doctor can mend a broken heart. _

Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet wanted to see the note so she let them see it, and then gave it to Chad. Chad let Jason, Zeke, and Ryan see the note. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan were in their first hour class, and Troy felt bad that he made her crying. Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan didn't say anything to Troy about it yet.


	5. The beginning of the revenge

Chapter 5 The beginning of the revenge 

The 2 weeks of the winter break Gabriella was crying, and Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet comforting. On the Friday before school started, the girls had a slumber party. They are talking about what they are going to do when school starts.

Taylor said, "So, Gabi what are you going to do when you get back to school?"

Gabriella said, "I don't know what I can do."

Kelsi said, "Yeah, if Jason broke up with me, I would make him so jealous he would want me back, but the only problem is that I probably want him back."

Violet said, "Yeah, I would probably want Ryan too. "

Gabriella said, "Yeah, but you only have been with him for what 2 weeks." Then they all started laughing.

Taylor said, "Well, I would make Chad jealous first, and make him want me back. So, Gabi you should make Troy jealous."

Gabriella said, "You guys I don't know about this."

All three girls said, "Come on, Gabi. Please"

Gabriella said, "I guess I should do it. You guys know a lot, and you guys were here for me when I was hurt."

Taylor said, "Yes, we can go shopping tomorrow to buy you more hot outfits."

Kelsi said, "Yeah, you know Troy will for head over heels for you when we are finished with you."

Violet said, "Yeah, he'll see what he left, and come crawling back to you."

That made them all start laughing, but Gabriella's mom came up to tell them they needed to go to bed.

The next day at the mall, all the girls were making Gabriella try on all different kinds of clothes. Gabriella pleads Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet to let her go eat and then they can go back to shopping. They finally decided to go eat. So far, Gabriella brought at least 10 short, cute skirts, 5 low cut T-shirt, and only 1 pair of jeans. While the four girls were eating, Gabriella saw Troy and Sharpay flirting happily. So, Gabriella decided to go back to shopping. The three other girls agreed. Gabriella ended up with 12 short skirts, 7 low cut shirts, and still one pair of jeans. Gabriella told the other girls to go and have fun with their boyfriend. Yet, Gabriella didn't know what was in store for her on Monday.

* * *

** A/N I hope you guys like it. R+R. This is my first fanfic.  
**


	6. The first day back

* * *

Chapter 6 The first day back

Gabriella slowly got out of bed Monday morning. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed out her hair. She decided to wear a cute, but short pink skirt, that Violet made her buy. She slipped on a bright green shirt and a pink jacket on. Then she put on her silver and green flats. She grabbed her bag, and said good-bye to her mom and was on her way. She walked all the way to school wondering about what would happen. Before she knew it, she was at school. She walked to her locker quietly. She took out some of her books out of her bag. Then all of a sudden, she heard 2 girls on the other side of another locker talking.

Girl #1 said, "OMG, did you hear, Ashley?"

Girl #2 said, "What, Courtney?"

Ashley said, "Troy Bolton broke up with Gabriella Montez to go out with Sharpay Evan?"

Courtney said," What? Why would he do that?"

Gabriella dropped her books, and she thought, "_OH MY, wait a second I'm not going to let him or her see me cry, but he just didn't. He crossed the line_. _He is so going to be sorry he ever broke up with Gabriella Montez._

Her Sadness went to angry quickly.

Meanwhile, a few lockers down.

Chad said, "I still can't believe you broke up with Gabi."

Jason said, "Yea, especially for Sharpay."

Ryan said, "Hey that's my sister, but they're right."

Zeke said, "Yea, Troy, and that's all I'm going to say."

Troy said, "Guys, stop. I already did it so just lay-"

Troy was interrupted, and all the guys looked and saw Gabriella standing there stunned. Then all of a sudden, all the guys knew that by her expression, that she was angry. She picked up all her books quickly, and shoved- all her books in her locker. She slammed her locker closed, and walked right by the guys, but was stopped when she heard Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet call her. Troy kept looking at her. He couldn't stop looking at her. He thought," _She looks so hot, her short skirt, she low shirt, her nature curls, her- wait I'm with Sharpay now."_

Back to Gabriella

Taylor said, "Gabi, what's wrong?"

Kelsi added, "Yea, why did you slam your locker?"

Gabriella said sweetly, too sweetly," Well, I just heard that Troy Bolton broke up with Gabriella Montez for Sharpay Evans. Did you know that?"

Violet yelled, "WHAT?"

Almost all heads turned towards her. She was known that she was very quiet.

Violet whispers, "Oops."

They guys came up to the girls wondering what was wrong.

Gabriella just said that she needed to get to class, but Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, and of course their boyfriends followed closely.

Gabriella entered the classroom to find Sharpay already there. Right after Gabriella passed, Sharpay said, "Hey Gabriella!", and just as she did the gang came in but did go that far in. Gabriella slowly turned around, and just said, "Hi." Then tried to turn around, but before she could, Sharpay said, "Gabriella, did you know that me and Troy are dating now?"

Gabriella said excitedly, "Really! Well, just so you know, if he breaks up with you and says that he doesn't love you anymore, he probably just broke up with you so he can go out with some dumb blonde, white trash, bimbo bitch." Gabriella put her hand over her mouth, and said, "Oops." Gabriella just turned around and went to her seat. The whole gang was surprised that Gabriella said that, and just as Sharpayrealized what Gabriella meant and was going to say something Ms. Darbus walked in.

Ms. Darbus said, "Everyone sit down now!"

* * *

**A/N Sorry so short. **


	7. Fit of Giggles

Chapter 7 Fit of Giggles and the dance

The day was like any other day for Gabriella, beside the fact that Troy wasn't her boyfriend, and that he wasn't waiting for her after almost every class. The evening announcement is starting.

"Welcome back students. We just wanted to let everyone know that Friday we will hold a Sadie Hawkins dance. It's like a welcome back dance. Thank you, and have a great evening."

Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet started to talk about the dance.

Taylor said, "Since there's a dance coming up, let's go shopping."

Gabriella said, "Do we have to? We went shopping last week."

Kelsi said, "Yea, but that was for you."

Violet said, "Yea, we need to look good too."

That set the girls in a fit of giggles. Everyone looked their way. The girls just turned around and kept on going with their conversation. The guys just looked at them. Troy thought, _I love her laugh, Wait Troy stop thinking about her, you broke up with her remember."_

The teacher walked in after the girls calmed themselves down.

After class, Gabriella said she needed to drop her books off, and would meet the girls after they put their book up. After Gabriella put her books up, she walked down the hall looking for Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet. She was walking down the hall when she saw all the basketball players. Since she knew that Troy would be there, and that Kelsi's locker would be that way, she went down the hall. As Gabriella passed, she said, "Hey Chad, Zeke, Jason." She passed Troy right up. Then she said, "Hey Chris

* * *

." with a flirty smile. She saw Kelsi down the hall and call her. Kelsi met Gabriella half way there. When they were about to turn they saw Taylor and Violet. 

Gabriella asked, "Hey, do I have to go to the dance?"

Violet said quickly, "Yes, we all made a pact that we would go to every dance with our colors."

Kelsi said, "Yup, Violet's right, we did."

Gabriella complained, "Yes but that was before I was boyfriendless."

Taylor said, "We said we would go, not if we had a boyfriend or not. And Gabriella are you are because I don't think boyfriendless is a word."

That sent them into a fit of giggles.

Gabriella said, "Fine, let's go shopping."

Kelsi said, "You sound like you don't want to."

That sent them into another fit of giggles.

The basketball players were all staring at them and that brought them into another set of giggles, and they went on their merry way to the mall.

At the mall

Violet asked, "Gabi are you going to ask someone to the dance or just go alone?"

Taylor said, "I think you should make Troy jealous, and go with someone else."

Kelsi said, "Yea, you know the guy Chris? He's on the basketball team. He had a crush on you ever since you got here. It's just that he knew that Troy had you."

Gabriella said, "He didn't own me."

That sent them to another fit of giggles.

Each girl got what they came for and went back to Gabriella's house. They hung out and then all left.

* * *

**A/N Hope you like it. :) **  



	8. The question

Chapter 8 The Question, The Answer, and The New Surprise

The next day, Gabriella had decided to ask Chris to the dance because Taylor, Kelsi, and Violet kept telling that she should. The Scholastic Decathlon Team didn't have practice today. So, Gabriella decided to ask Chris before he went to practice.

Gabriella walked up to Chris and Said, "Hey."

Chris said, "Hey, what's up?"

Gabriella said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Chris said, "Uh,…."

Coach Bolton yelled, "Team come on gather around!"

Chris said, "Uh, Gabriella can I get back to ya, I have to go to practice."

Gabriella said, "Yea."

Back in the gym……

Chris knew if he said yes to Gabriella, Troy and his friends are going to do something to him, but if he said no, then he might hurt Gabriella. He remembered when Troy threatened him.

_Flashback_

_Troy came up to him with his friends not too far behind._

_Troy said, "If you go after Gabriella you're going to be sorry."_

_Chris said, "Or what?"_

"_Are you're not going to be able to play basketball anymore," Troy said, and walked away._

_End Flashback_

Troy came up to Chris right after the flashback ended.

Troy asked, "What did Gabriella want?"

Chris said, not looking at Troy but at the basket," She asked me to the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Troy said, "What did you say?"

Chris said, "I said, I'll get back to her because your dad call us in."

Troy said, "you're going to say no right?'

Chris said, "Why? You're not dating her anymore. Why can't I date her?"

Troy said, "You are going to hurt her if you do."

Chris said, "If I said no she might be hurt and it's not like you didn't hurt her, yet."

Troy said, "Yea, but not like the way you would hurt her. Everyone on the basketball team knows what you do to all your dates, and I don't want that to happen to Gabriella."

Chris said, "We'll see what I say."

Chad, Zeke, and Jason came up to Chris and Chad said, "If you hurt Gabi, you're going to be hurt physically."

Then they just walked away.

The next day……….

To everyone surprise, Zeke got a new girlfriend, and introduced her to everyone. Just like Violet she clicked. Her name was Melissa. The girls brought her everyway. She was smart like Taylor and Gabriella and loved to act but not sing. They decided to bring her shopping for her outfit for the dance.

Before it was time to go home Chris told Gabriella he couldn't go with her he already promised someone else that he would go with her to the next dance. When Gabriella told the girls they thought they should have another girls' night, and since they didn't ask their boyfriends to the dance, they won't going to ask them and the five girls go.

When the girls told their boyfriends, they said, it was okay, but when the girls left they said it was Troy's fault.

At the mall (Again)

Gabriella said, "You know that this is our third time coming to the mall in this past week and a half?"

Violet said, "Yea, but the first time was for you, then the second was for us three, and now it's for Melissa."

Kelsi said, "What are we going to do Friday?"

Gabriella said, "I was thinking we all go to my house to get really, and we leave our pajamas and everything so we have everything when we get back."

Taylor said, "That's a great idea Gabi! So, Melissa how do you like East High?"

Melissa said, "It's cool, I have a boyfriend, and a great group of friends, but I was just wondering what's going on between Gabi, and Troy?"

Gabriella said, "It's not important, but to cut it short, I dated Troy for about a year. He broke up with me before Christmas for, you know Zeke's ex-girlfriend? Well, he broke up with me for her. I hate her. I thought she was my friend, but it turns out she just wanted my boyfriend. "

Melissa said, "Sorry."

Gabriella said, "No, don't be sorry, it's just so stupid how I thought he loved me."

Taylor said, "Okay Gabi, calm down."

Gabriella said, "Sorry."

Melissa got her outfit and they all went to Gabi's house.


	9. The Dance

Chapter 9 The Dance

It was Friday afternoon, and all the girls were at her house again.

Taylor wore a lavender strapless top with a sequence heart on the front and a darker shade of purple skirt.

Gabriella wore a baby blue glitter top that has one side a spaghetti strap and the other side is like a tank top with a teal mini skirt.

Kelsi wore an orange halter top that is longer on her left side with a pair of red capris.

Violet wore a sage cotton dress. (It looks like a cheerleader's skirt, but the top is a short sleeve vee neck.)

Melissa wore a yellow shirt spaghetti strap with a pair of white pants.

The girls were talking, it was 5:30, and the dance started at 7:00. They were going to put up their hair and get everything ready at 6:30. It was the first time since the winter break they had a slumber party.

Violet said, "Gabi, how do you feel towards Troy now?"

Gabriella said, "Now I think what you guys said before about the revenge is what Troy decides."

Melissa said, "What do you have in mind, Gabi?"

Gabriella said, "I think Troy should feel the pain that he caused me to feel."

Kelsi said, "See you should listen to us more."

They all started to laugh. Taylor realized it was 6:25. They decided to get ready. They were all going in Gabriella's car. They left at 6:50.

Meanwhile, Troy and the guys were all at Troy's house. They thought it was his fault that all the girls didn't go with them.

Chad said, "Now we won't know if the girls have the pressure we do when they ask us out!"

Troy said, "Chad, when did you get so smart?"

Before Chad could answer, Jason said, "Now we have to go alone."

Troy said, "Hey, I don't have to go alone. I got Sharpay."

Ryan tried to keep in a laugh. Then she busted out laughing and all the guys followed.

Then before Troy could say anything, Zeke said, "Come on, we have to get to the dance." It was 6:45.

When the girls went into the gym, where the dance was held, they thought it was gorgeous. The guys were already there. The guys were watching the girls. They thought they looked beautiful, even though they were in the casual wear. They girls took a sit on the beaches. The guys came by the girls to say Hi. Each guy said hi to they girlfriend, beside Troy.

Troy said, "Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella didn't say anything. Then the gang got quiet, and Sharpay just appeared.

Sharpay said, "Hey Troy. Come on let's go talk all the way over there."

When Troy and Sharpay left, Taylor started a conversation. They talked about school and anything that wasn't Troy involved. When Troy looked back over to gang, they were all laughing and talking. He thought, _"That was how we all were before….well before I broke up with _her."

Sharpay yelled at Troy, "Troy, Troy, TROY!

Troy said, "huh, oh what?

Sharpay said, "I just asked what you thought of my outfit."

Troy said, "Oh it's nice. Sharpay can I go and talk to my friends for a while?"

Sharpay said, "Yea, but I'm going to come and get you when the music starts to play."

Gabriella looked towards Troy when she heard his name and then saw Troy coming their way. So, Gabriella said, "Hey, you guys I'm going to go to the ladies' room."

They said, "K, we're coming too."

When they came out of the ladies' room, Gabriella thought that they should go dancing.

They were dancing and laughing, while the guys were just talking and glancing towards the dance floor as their girlfriends danced the night away. Sharpay had yet to dance with Troy. She either forgot or he had to do something. A slow song cam eon and Gabriella suggest that they get a dance with their boyfriends while she gets a drink. Troy walks up to Gabriella and said, "Hi" She still ignores him and when he was about to say something, Sharpay grabs Troy's hand and pulls him to the dance floor. It was about 9:00 and the DJ said there is one more slow song to end the night. Gabriella sat down and drank her punch, and watched her friends dance with their boyfriends. The song ended and everyone was heading for the door. The girls said their goodbyes, and headed for Gabriella's house.

* * *

**A/N I'm kinda stuck here. Ideas are appreciation:)**  



	10. The Outburst

Chapter 10 The Outburst

When they arrived at Gabriella's house, they changed into the pajamas. Kelsi started talking when they got into Gabriella's room.

Kelsi said, "Gabriella, when the first slow song came on I saw Troy go over to you what did ya talk about?"

Gabriella said, "Well, he said hi and I ignored him, but he was going to say something, but Sharpay wanted to dance."

Everything went quiet, so Melissa said, "Well, I had a blast! What about you guys?"

Everyone agreed.

A week had pasted, and Troy kept on talking to Gabriella, but she kept on ignoring him. Most of the time Sharpay would pull Troy away or Gabriella would just walk away. On Friday Gabriella was on her way to her table, but she was stopped in front of Troy. Gabriella tried to go around him, but he blocked the way.

Troy said, "Gabi, why are you ignoring me? It hurts that you are ignoring me."

Gabriella said with her voice rising with each sentence, "It hurts! Do you know what hurts Troy? It hurts that you broke up with me! Especially, for some tramp! It hurts that I have to see you with her everyday! It hurts that you won't just leave me alone! It hurts that you won't just go away after you hurt me! It hurts……"

Troy interrupted, just as loud as Gabriella got, "Ok, what do you want me to say!"

Gabriella said, "Fine, I want you to tell me that you don't love me anymore."

Troy said, "Gabi, I already told you th…."

Gabriella yelled, "No, look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't love me."

Troy said nervously, "I…….I….."

Gabriella said, "I didn't so, and if you can't tell me that then why did you break up with me? Huh, Troy? Why?" Gabriella waited, and he didn't say anything. Then she said, "Was she better? Was I not good enough? Why, Troy? Why did you break you with me? Huh, Troy, huh?" With each question Gabriella would step forward which made Troy step back.

Troy said, "Uh…………..I…..I can't."

Gabriella yelled, "You can't? I didn't think so, you know what? You're just pathetic. You know that?"

Gabriella knew everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care. So, she just walked out. When she got out, she ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom……………

Gabriella got into the bathroom, and sat down. Gabriella had a good cry. She hadn't cried since the winter break.

Back at school……….

Troy was still standing in the same position. Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, and Melissa went to look for Gabriella all over school. They went separate ways with their boyfriends. Sharpay walked up to Troy, and said, "Troy, Troy, TROY!"

Troy said, "What? Oh. Hey Sharpay"

Sharpay said, "Troy, do you love me or do you still love Gabriella?"

Troy said, "Sharpay you know who I'm dating."

Sharpay said, "Yea, but I don't think you know that. I think we should be going out anymore, Troy."

Troy was confused, and said, "What? You are breaking up with me?"

Sharpay said, "Yea, you don't care about me. You don't even look at me sometimes. Also I think I like Zeke. He cares about me more."**(A/N Sharpay does know that Zeke has another girlfriend.)**

Troy was shocked, and Sharpay just walked out of the lunchroom.

The gang met back up at the lunchroom. There no one in there. The boys had to go to the gym, so the girls went to go look for Gabriella. They found her in the bathroom. They comforted her. Then Sharpay came into the bathroom.

Sharpay said, "Oh, Gabriella I'm so sorry about Troy and everything."

Gabriella said, "You don't have to act like you care Sharpay. You have Troy and just leave me alone."

Sharpay said, "Gabriella, me and Troy aren't dating anymore." That shocked all of the 5 girls.

Melissa said, "You aren't dating Troy anymore?"

Sharpay said, "That's right, and who are you?"

Melissa said, "I'm……uh I thought you knew who I was."

Sharpay said, "Well I don't. Now are you going to tell me?"

Melissa looked at the other girls and they all have the same thought. _"This is just a trick to get something……………. or someone."_

Melissa said, "Oh, well, I'm smart and I'm an actress."

Sharpay said, "Oh, so are you dating one of the basketball players?"

Melissa said, "Yea, I am. I wonder if you know him."

Sharpay said, "Oh, I know the entire basketball team. Well, I got to go. I have to go and find Zeke, one of the basketball players." Sharpay left with that said.

Kelsi said, "Well, someone wants an old boyfriend back."

Taylor said, "Yea, but she's just out of the loop."

Gabriella said, "Well, I think we should have some fun with this as long as we can."

Melissa said, "I thought you were crying."

Gabriella said, "Yea, I was, but I just got to get over the past."

Kelsi said, "Well, what are you going to do about Troy now?"

Taylor said, "Yea, now that Sharpay is gone."

Gabriella said, "Nothing. If he wants me he's going to have to tell me."


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know you hate these, cuz, I do. Well, I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to continue or end the story in the next chapter. My friend told me that you guys don't want the story to drag on, but I do have ideas for the story, but if ya think I should End it I will. I just want to know if I should it or not. Please tell. Me.

Thanks,

Hilary


	12. Shocked

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. I decided to continue the story. I'm glad you guys like my story. Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11 Shocked

Gabriella looked at her watch and said, "Hey, Mel, call Zeke, and tell him about Sharpay, and about how she doesn't know about you two."

Taylor said, "But they're at basketball practice."

Gabriella said. "Yea, but troy used to call me during their break, and I used to time it."

Melissa said, "Okay, I get it." Then she called Zeke.

She said to Zeke, "Hey hon…..well Sharpay came into the bathroom……she doesn't know that we're dating, and I think Gabriella wants to have some fun with it…..yea, so act like you don't have a girlfriend and then I'm going to come in…….okay see you in a little bit." Then she hung up.

Gabriella said, "Okay then, let's get to the gym and see what Sharpay is going to say."

The girls made they're way to the gym. They heard Sharpay.

Sharpay said, "Hey Zeke."

Zeke said, "Hey Sharpay."

Sharpay said, "So, how have you been?"

Zeke said, "I'm been good. You?"

Sharpay said, "Been better. So you think we could you know hang out? Maybe Friday or something?"

Zeke said, "I don't know."

Sharpay said, "Come on. It's just one day."

Zeke said, "Sharpay I really don't know. I think I have something important to do on Friday."

Sharpay said innocently, "More important things then me?"

Gabriella pushed Melissa towards them and Sharpay saw her.

Melissa said, "Hey Zeke." Melissa kissed Zeke on the lips.

Melissa said, "So we still on for Friday? Oh, hey Sharpay."

Shocked was written all over Sharpay's face. She said weakly, "Hey Melissa." Sharpay was so embarrassed, so she said, "I got to go."

When Sharpay was out of sight, the other girls came out, laughing.

The guys were wondering what they were laughing about. So, they walked over.

Chad said, "What's so funny?"

Gabriella said with a smirk, "Payback."

Then the girls walked of in to the hallway.

Sharpay appeared and stopped in front of Gabriella, and yelled furiously, "PAYBACK! What in the world did I do?"

Gabriella said, "You should have known that SOMETHING was going to happened to you for what you did to me!"

Sharpay said, "I never did anything to you."

Gabriella said with a laugh, "Whatever. I thought you were stupid, but now I know you are."

Sharpay said, "I'm not stupid, I just put all my energy into my acting skills."

Gabriella said, "Yeah, you can act….."

Sharpay said, cutting her off, "Oh, I know I can act, but you. You can't even cover up your emotions."

Gabriella said, "Yea, I can't, but I know you can. You know how I know that? Because you are just a cold heartless bitch. You can cover any emotion up. That's why anyone calls you an ice princess."

Sharpay was speechless for the first time.

Gabriella just walked away. Everyone, including Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, Melissa, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and the rest of the basketball team, was shocked that Gabriella said that. The girls followed her.

They found Gabriella in the bathroom, on the counter, breathing really hard.

Taylor said, "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella said, "Yeah."

Melissa said, "Then you go girl!"

Everyone laughed.

Kelsi said, "Maybe we should have a girls' day with no boys what so ever."

Gabriella said, "Yeah, that's a great idea. Let's go to Taylor's 'cause she has a pool."

Taylor said, "It's fine, I just have to ask my mom."

Everyone agreed and went home.


	13. Girls' Day Ruined

**Hey, I hope you guys like my story. I love everyone who reads my story, but I would love you guys more if you review. Please review. Not many****people review my story, and I feel like no one likes my story. Please review Well, here's another chappie.**  


* * *

Chapter 12 Girls day's Ruined

The girls decided that they would have their girls' day would be the whole weekend. So they told their mom's to tell the guys they were out and didn't know where they went. They went to Taylor's to sunbathe and swim. They were just talking, and tanning for now.

Gabriella asked, "So, how are you guys' relationships?"

Taylor said, 'Mine is good, but you know Chad. He's being crazy."

Melissa said, "Zeke is more into trying for us to trust each other because he's scared that Sharpay will try to do something, and I won't trust him after she does it."

Kelsi said, "Well, me and Jason are going good. We went on this romantic date. He is so sweet."

Violet said, "Yea, same here. Ryan is so cute."

Gabriella said, 'That's good. You guys planning on going to prom?"

All four girls said in unison, "Duh!"

Kelsi said, "Yeah, we all are going. You too, Gabriella."

Gabriella said, 'What? Why?"

Melissa said, "The pact."

Taylor said, "No more talk about Prom."

With the guys……….

Chad said, "Where are they?"

Jason said, "Chad I don't think we're going to find them. They told us not to look for them."

Chad said, "They said that, but they don't mean that."

Troy said, "What? What are you talking about?"

Chad said, "Ya just don't know. Girls say things but they don't mean it."

Jason said, "Chad where did you get that from?"

Chad said, "It's a known fact. Now come on. All five cars are at their homes and that means they have to be in one house, but which one? And how do we get to them?"

Zeke said, "Not Melissa's cause it's boring there and nothing to do. No backyard or anything."

Ryan said, "Yea, and of course not at my house, Sharpay, and Violet doesn't like her house."

Troy said, "So that leaves Gabi's, Tay's, and Kelsi's."

Jason said, "No Kelsi said that her parents are home and want a quiet home for the weekend."

Chad said, "So Tay's or Gabi's. Which one do ya want to check first?"

Zeke said, "Gabi's cause her mom wouldn't lie to us."

So the guys headed to Gabriella's house.

Mrs. Montez told them they didn't know where they were. She was telling the truth because the girls wouldn't tell her cause they knew if they told her she would tell the guys.

Chad said, "To Taylor's. What do you think they're doing?"

Jason said, "Probably swimming."

Ryan said, "Or tanning."

Chad said, "Either way their in their bathing suits."

Troy said, "How are we going to get in?"

Chad said, "They have a hidden key somewhere outside."

Back to the girls……………..

Violet said, "So have you talked to Troy or has he tried to talk to you?"

Gabriella said, "No, but he tried once, but didn't know what to say."

Melissa said, "What would you say to him if he wanted you back?"

Gabriella said, "I don't know. It depends on what he says, I guess."

Melissa said, "What do you mean?"

Gabriella said, "Like if he said that he wanted me back and that was it, I would say I need time, but if he was doing something romantic and something that he knows that it about me and him only then I would say yes, but don't want my heart broken any more. "

Melissa said, "Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry."

Gabriella said, "No, there nothing to be sorry about. Anyway, if I have to go to prom when are we going dress shopping?"

Taylor said, "Now that's the spirit."

They all laughed.

Taylor continued, "We can go tomorrow if ya want."

Violet said, "Sure!"

And it was set or they thought.

Back to the boy……………….

Chad was looking everywhere for the key. He said, "Where is that stupid key."

Troy said, "Are you sure there's a key out here?"

Chad said, "I'm sure there is."

Jason said, "Anyway what are we going to do when we get in?"

Chad said, "Well, um…..they should be by the pool. So maybe we should jump in the pool."

Troy said, "But all that does is make us wet."

Zeke said, "We could pull them in too."

Chad said, "Yeah!"

Ryan said, "What if they're sitting on the lounge chairs?"

Chad said, "Then you pick her up and jump in. Geez, be creative."

Jason said, "Found it!"

Chad said, "What?"

Jason said, "I found the key."

Chad said, "Yes!"

Chad opened the door and they saw the backdoor opened. They walked toward it. They saw the girls talking. Melissa and Gabriella were getting up and were about to get into the pool.

Chad said, "Now!"

All the guys ran to the pool and grabbed one of the girls and pulled them into the pool. The girls screamed. Jason was holding Kelsi bridal style. Taylor had somehow gotten behind Chad and held on to his neck from behind. Melissa was holding on to Zeke's arm. Ryan had pulled them into the somewhat shallow part so they could stand. And last, Gabriella had her arms around Troy's neck and his arms were around her waist. When they resurfaced, they just stared into each other's eyes. All of a sudden, Sharpay appeared.

Sharpay said, "Now Gabriella are you trying to steal my boyfriend from me?"

Gabriella untangled herself from Troy and said, "I thought you broke up with him to go out with Zeke. But wait, Zeke has a girlfriend."

Sharpay said, "Yea, whatever. Anyway, me and Troy worked it out and we're together again."

Gabriella swam over to the side, and said, "Great for you. And since this is for couples, I'm going to go shower and leave." Gabriella got out of the pool.

Sharpay said, "Yeah, I think that would be best."

Gabriella went to get her towel, and said, "And I think it would be best if you just shut up."

Sharpay said, "And what are you going to do about it?"

Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and jumped toward Sharpay. Sharpay jumped back and fell in the pool.

Gabriella said, "I didn't have to do anything. See?" Gabriella turned around.

Sharpay said, "You are going……"

Gabriella interrupted her, "Down? I don't think so", Gabriella kneeled in front of Sharpay, "Because whatever you do to me wouldn't compare to what I do to you. Then everyone will know that Gabriella Montez iced the Ice Princess." With that Gabriella got up and finished drying herself off. Everyone was shocked that Gabriella would say that. Gabriella got her bag, and walked to the door. She stopped and said, "Oh and Sharpay, I hope you know that chlorine can dye your hair green." Sharpay jumped out of the pool, and Gabriella went to shower.

When she came out, the guys were playing in the pool, and the girls went back to tanning. The guys stopped when they saw her.

Gabriella said, "I'm going to go now. I'll see you guys later."

Taylor said, "Gabi, you can stay you know."

Gabriella said, "Yea, but I want to. You guys can go out to night, but remember where we're going tomorrow. Talk to ya laters. " Gabriella walked out the gate and screamed.


	14. A Surprise and A Secret

Chapter 13 A Surprise and a Secret 

The 'gang' all looked at Gabriella. They saw her run out the gate. Then they heard, "SCOTT! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here, Scott? I miss you so much! How have you been? Where Bell? How is she?" She just kept on going, talking a mile a minute. Finally, they heard, "Gabi! Stop!"

Gabreilla said, "I missed you so much."

The othe voice said, "Of course you would………Ouch, Gabi you don't have to hit me."

Gabriella said, "Of course I don't I just want to." **(A/n Flirting? Maybe?)**

Then they heard a third voice. She said, "No hug for your best friend?"

Gabriella screamed, and said, "BELL! I miss you so much!"

Bell said, "I missed you too.

Gabriella said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Bell said, "We're here to stay."

Gabriella said, "Really?"

Bell said, "Yup. Here to stay, it's some exchange student thingy."

Gabriella said, "That's great. For how long?"

Bell said, "A month I think."

Gabriella said, "That's so cool."

Bell said, "I want to see this city."

Gabriella said, "This city is so beautiful. I'll show you guys around now if you want."

Bell said, "Yea! But first, who lives there?"

Gabriella said, "Oh that's one of my best friend's houses."

Bell said, "Oh so now you have more then one best friend."

Gabriella said, "Yea, I have four."

Bell said, "Wow, are you going to introduces us or are we just going to said out here?"

Gabriella said, "Oh yea, come on." Gabriella led them to Taylor's backyard. Bell was on Gabriella's side and Scott was behind them, looking like he was dating one of them. No one knew who or if he was dating one of them.

Gabriella said, "Ok so, everybody this is my best friend, Bell, and my other friend, Scott, from my old school. And that is Taylor, her boyfriend, Chad, Kelsi, her boyfriend, Jason, Violet, her boyfriend, Ryan, Melissa, and her boyfriend, Zeke." Gabriella was out of breathe by the end.

Bell said, "Who are they?" Pointing at Sharpay then to Troy.

Gabriella said, "Oh, that my ex-boyfriend, Troy, and the girl he broke up with me for."

Bell said, "So that's what Sharpay looks like."

Gabriella said, "Yup. So, I guess we should get going?"

Bell said, "Yea, UI guess."

Gabriella said, "Ok let's go." She was heading for the gate.

Taylor said, "Hey, Gabi, are we stilling going shopping for prom dresses?"

Gabriella turned around, and said, "Of course. Can Bell go?"

Taylor said, "Of course."

Gabriella said, "Ok, I'll call ya tonight."

Bell said, "Hey Gabi, do you still have that ………"

Gabriella's eyes widen and interrupted her by saying, "Bell!"

Bell said, "What, I was just wondering………"

Gabriella said, "Ok let's go. Bye guys." Gabriella pushed her two friends out the gate.

The 'gang' heard Bell say, "What, I was just wondering if you still had that dress you wore it the last dress?"

Gabriella said, "Well, I only wore the dress cause it was a dare, and next time someone dares me that I'll say no."

Bell laughed, and said, "Hey I didn't think you would actually do it. And there was nothing wrong with that dress."

Gabriella yelled, "IT WASN'T THAT BAD?"

Bell said, "You don't have to yell. Ok so the dress was revealing. So what? That night you got asked out so many times that……….."

Gabriella said, "Ok, let's go."

Scott said, "So are we got to walk or go ride in a car?"

Gabriella said, "It don't matter, but if we go on a car ride, I want to drive."

Bell said, "Let's go on a car ride. I got shotgun."

Scott said, "Aww, you guys I always have to sit in the back."

Gabriella said, "Then you won't mind now."

Scott said, "Excuse me."

Gabriella said, "You heard me."

Then they heard Gabriella scream, and then her say, "Put me down now Scott."

Bell said, "Stop! Gosh, you guys at like ya have been dating forever." Scott put Gabriela down quickly and they got into the car.

Gabriella said, "You know that we wouldn't date."

Scott said, "Yea, we're like brother and sister."

Bell said, "I know but it got you to stop." She laughed and they went to see the city. **(A/N I don't know what's in their city so, that's all I'm putting about sightseeing.)**

Scot said, "Hey can we stop by the park?"

Gabriella said, "Sure. When do you want to go? Now or in a little bit?"

Scott said, "Later I guess."

They went sightseeing and Bell and Scott thought it was a beautiful city. When they got to the park Bell said, "Hey Scott, can you walk around, so Gabi and I can talk?"

Scott said, "Sure. See you guys in a little bit. Call me when ya finish."

Gabriella said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Bell said, "How's school?" Bell was going to wait before she got to the real topic.

Back to the gang…………….

Chad said, "I wonder what the dress looked like."

Taylor said, "Me, too. And I wondering how revealing."

Everyone agreed.

Then Sharpay wanted to go and she made Troy go with her. Then the rest of them showered and everything, they decided to go to the park. They were talking and then they heard Gabriella talking to Bell. Bell finally got to the real topic.

Bell said, "So, Gabi how was your relationship with Troy?"

Gabriella said, "Well, It went far enough."

Bell said, "So did it go to the love level?"

Gabriella said sadly, "Yea."

Bell said, "Gabi, you said you wouldn't go there anymore."

Gabriella said, kind of tearing up, "Yea, I thought I wasn't either, but I thought he was the one, but I guess not right?"

Bell said, "I'm sorry Gabi. It's just that I don't want you hurt."

Gabriella said, "Yea, you should have seen me then when he just broke up with me."

Bell said, "I'm sorry Gabi."

Gabriella said, "Its fine. I just can't believe that I thought he was different."

Bell said, "Yea, but you know that most guys aren't. I mean look at your past."

Gabriella said, "I know. It's just that I don't see what the blondes have that I don't. I mean I have a brain. I just can't say the same for them." They shared a laugh. Gabriella continued, "I mean like **every** boyfriend I had would break up with me for a blonde or cheat on me with a blonde,"

Bell said, "I'm sorry that I brought the past back up."

Gabriella said, "No, it's just what do they have?" Gabriella was crying now. She said, "You know, Bell, none of my new friends, know about me and how guys always leave me for a blonde."

Bell said, "Really?"

Gabriella said, "Nope."

Bell said, "Come on lets go find Scott and we'll go back to your house."

Gabriella said, "Ok."

Back to the 'gang'………….

Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, and Melissa said, "Wow."

Chad said, "I can't believe that would happen to Gabi."

Jason said, "I know, she's so sweet."

Ryan said, "And Troy had to do it too."

Zeke said, "I think we should go now."

Everyone agreed. They all left.

Gabriella decided that the girls should come over and have a sleepover. So, they could get to know Bell, and then they could go look at dresses. The other girls agreed.

Taylor said, "So, how long have you two known each other?"

Gabriella said, "Since like forever. I think since kindergarten. I moved cause my mom wanted to move away from the place my dad died from."

Kelsi said, "Oh, I'm sorry Gabriella. "

Gabriella said, "Oh, its okay."

Violet said, "So, what's going on with you guys and Scott?"

Bell said, "Oh, well when we were little he was nice to us, and mean to other people. And one day the popular girls were being mean to us, but they were flirting with Scott. Scott thought that if they were going to be mean to us, and want to hang out with him, he wasn't going to hang out with them cause we were his friends."

Gabriella said, "Yea, I still remember that day. Hey is there anything between you and Scott now?"

Melissa said, "What do you mean by now?"

Gabriella said, "Well, I know that Bell has always had a crush on Scott. I want to know if she ever told him."

Bell said, "I can't believe you just said that." Bell got up to chase Gabriella, but Gabriella was smart enough to jump up and run first. Gabriella ran all the way down the stairs. The doorbell rang, and Gabriella yelled, "Can ya get that? I'm kinda busy." Taylor got the door and all the guys stood there watching Bell chase Gabriella laughing.

Bell yelled, "I can't believe you just told them that. It wasn't that oblivious."

Gabriella said, "Hey you almost told them about the dress you made me wear to the dance."

Bell stopped and said, 'What? You want me to tell them now? I mean it was so……" Before she could finish Gabriella tackled her. Then Gabriella said, "I don't think so, and if you dare tell them, I'll about you and your………." Bell put her hand over Gabriella's mouth, and said, "Fine."

Chad had stopped laughing and said, "We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the movies with us."

Taylor said, "Let me ask them first. Do ya want to go to the movies with the guys?"

Bell said, "Sure, can Scott go?"

Chad said, "Yea."

The girls agreed and went to change. The guys watched TV while they waited. The girls just changed and got ready.

**A/N Weird about the boyfriend/blonde think Just a though. I have nothing against blondes. Well, please review.**


	15. The Movies

Chapter 14 The Movies

While the girls were getting dressed, Melissa asked, "So are you and Scott dating?"

Bell said, "No, but I do have a crush on him."

Gabriella said, "Yea, like since the fourth grade."

Bell yelled, "Gabi!"

Gabriella said, "What? You know it true."

Bell said, "So it's true, doesn't mean you have to tell everyone."

Gabriella said, "So, it didn't stop them when they said I liked Troy."

Kelsi said, "You still do."

Bell said, "Ohhhhh, so you still like him. Well, we have to get him away from that Sharpay."

Gabriella said sadly, "No, I'm not going to do anything. If he really loved me he wouldn't have left me."

Taylor said, "Gabi, you know you want to know if he really loves you now, so we got to push him there."

Gabriella said, "No, you guys I'm not doing anything. I'm not." Then Gabriella went downstairs because she was finished getting ready. After she left the girls got to talking.

Melissa said, "We have to do something."

Bell said, "I got it. We have to watch a scary movie because when Gabi's scared she cling to another person. So, we got to get Troy to sit next to her."

Meanwhile downstairs……….

Gabriella went downstairs to find the guys watching TV and talking. So, she went up to them, sat down on the arm of the couch, and said, "Hey you guys." Gabriella just noticed that Sharpay wasn't there. So, she said, "Where's Sharpay?"

Ryan said, "She's at the mall with my mom. Mom thought they needed bonding time."

Then Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, Melissa, and Bell appeared behind them.

Bell said, "So you guys ready?"

Scott said, "Yea, we're ready."

Gabriella said, "Let me go get my purse."

Melissa said, "So, how are we going to get to the movies?"

Zeke said, "Well, we got here in Troy's car."

Bell said, "Yea, and I got to call Scott so we can go in my car too."

Gabriella was coming down the stair, and said, "I can drive my car."

Everyone decided who they were going with. Gabriella drove Taylor and Chad, Troy drove Zeke and Melissa, and Scott drove Bell, Kelsi, and Jason. When everyone got to the movies, the gang decided on a scary movie. The seating was Zeke, Melissa, Taylor, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Bell, Scott, Jason, Kelsi, Violet, and Ryan. Every time something scary happened the girls would jump. The guys were happy, especially, Troy. Gabriella would hide her face in Troy's shoulder. At the end, Gabriella had her head hidden in Troy's shoulder. Everyone was leaving, but Gabriella was still hidden. Troy said, quietly in her ear, "It's over Gabriella."

Gabriella looked up, and said, "Oh, thanks."

Troy said, "Its okay." Then he stood up, and held out his hand for Gabriella. She took his hand, and pulled herself up. Gabriella was tempted to look into his eyes, but she knew what would happen if she did.

Troy asked, "Gabi, you okay?"

Gabriella said, "Yea, I'm fine." She just had to, she looked into his eyes. Their eyes locked, and then they slowly moved closer. When their lips finally touched, they both felt the spark. Troy didn't want to push her too far, but he thought if he didn't he would lose his chance. They started to make out. Gabriella was thinking, "_God, I miss this. Why did we stop….._.?" Gabriella reluclently pulled away, and said, "I'm sorry Troy. We can't do this."

Troy said, "Why not?"

Gabriella said, "Well for one you are dating Sharpay Evans."

Troy said, "But I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

Gabriella said, "Ya, I believe that. Wait, you broke up with me not her."

Troy said, "Gabi, can we not talk about this now."

Gabriella said, "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, then we won't. But we won't be talking ever again until you tell me why." Gabriella calmly walked out the theater. She found her friends were waiting outside the theater talking. Kelsi noticed her first, and said, "What happened? Where's Troy?"

Gabriella responds, "Nothing. He's coming." Troy came out on cue.

Chad said, "You guys I'm hungry."

Taylor said, "You guys wanna go to the Pizza Palace?"

Jason and Zeke said, "Sure!"

They drove to the Pizza Palace, and they were seated boys on one side and the girls on the other. Gabriella and Troy were on opposite sides of the table. So, they would bump knees, and blush, lock glances, and sneak glances also, all not unnoticed by the group. When the girls got home they bombarded Gabriella with questions.

"What happened in the theater?"

"What did Troy do?"

"What happened?"

"Gabi, what happened?"

Gabriella yelled, "Whoa, hold on! One question at a time, and Violet you go first."

Violet said, "What happened in the theater?"

Gabriella said, "Well…………………"

Melissa said, "GABI, come on."

Gabriella said, "Ok, well, we had an argument."

Kelsi said, "About what?"

Gabriella said, "About why he broke up with me."

Taylor added, "How did it get there?"

Gabriella said, "Well………………….."

Melissa said, "Gabi, don't make us go though this again."

Gabriella said, "Ok, well…..we sorta kinda made out a little,"

Melissa said, "You what?"

Gabriella said, but not above a whisper, "we made out……a little." The girls screamed, and laughed, and giggled.

Bell said, "Oh my god so you do like him?"

Gabriella said, "I never said I didn't."

Meanwhile in the car with the guys………

They sat in silence for a while. Chad said, "Man, what happen in the movies after we left?"

Troy said, "Nothing."

Jason said, making air quotes around nothing, "'Nothing' doesn't take that long."

Troy said, not wanting to say they made out, "We have an argument."

Scott said, "Over what?"

Troy said, "Why I broke up with her."

Zeke said, "How did that come up."

Troy groaned to himself, and said, "Well….we made out." Good thing he was driving cause if someone each was, the car would have gone crazy. Ryan was the first to speak. Ryan yelled, "You made out with Gabriella?"

Troy said, "Yes, I did, but she realized that I was still with Sharpay, and then she wanted to know why I broke up with her. And I told ya the real reason."

Chad said, "Yea, we know."


	16. Fine Whatever

**I'm really sorry, I haven't updated, but school has started and there is too much to do. So sorry. Please review, it doesn't seem that many people like my stor, so please review. Hope ya like this chapter.**

Chapter 15 Dress Shopping

The next day after the night of questions, the girls went shopping for prom dresses. They wanted the perfect dresses that would leave their boyfriends stunned, but Gabriella had a different thought. 

Gabriella said, "You guys really want to go dress shopping today?"

Kelsi said, "YUP!" Everyone was getting ready while Gabriella was just getting up.

Violet said, "Come on you know it'll be fun."

Gabriella said, "Fun? Are you turning into Sharpay now?"

Bell said, "You, the one always to go shopping doesn't want to go? Wow. Some things just change huh?"

Gabriella said, "Oh, whatever, you know Bell that dress shopping was something I hated."

Bell said, "Cause you were so picky."

Taylor said, "Well, that won't be a problem cause we're picking out your dress."

Gabriella said, "What? I'm not paying for a dress I don't want."

Taylor said, "We know just wait until we pick it out then you can say no or yes. Now lets go."

Gabriella groaned and said, "Fine whatever, and let's go. They went downstairs with everyone following her. Then she jumped in her car with everyone in tow.

At the store………………

Kelsi was in the dressing room. She said, "I don't know you guys. It's not what I picture."

Melissa said, "First come out and let us see."

Kelsi said, "Fine, I like it but I think it shows too much." Then Kelsi walked out.

Taylor was the first to speak. She said, "Showy, girl it's just right." A round of approval went through the girls. Kelsi giggled, and went back in the dressing room. She said, "So, ya think I should get it?"

Melissa said, "DUH!" Kelsi came out and said, "Well, then I'll get it." The saleslady took her dress to hold till they were done.

Gabriella said, "Melissa it's your turn."

Melissa said, "Why not you?"

Gabriella said, "I go last cause mine will be hardest."

Melissa said, "Fine whatever."

Everyone got THE perfect dress, beside Gabriella.

Kelsi said, "There has to be something you would wears here."

Gabriella said, "Well, I see nothing. So, let's go."

Taylor said, "NO, we came here for each one of us to get the perfect dress, and if you don't have one, we're not leaving."

Gabriella said, "Fine, but I'm not looking."

Taylor said, "Fine, we're going to look. You better not leave."

Gabriella said, "You know I wouldn't leave ya here."

Kelsi said, "Yea, you would. You did once."

Gabriella said, "Yea, but the guys were here"

Taylor said, "And we had to fit us all in one tiny car."

Gabriella said, "Fine, I promise I won't leave ya." They split up, and look for Gabriella's prom dress. Violet screamed, "I found. OHMYGOSH! I found it." All the girls rushed to it and all knew it was Gabriella Perfect Dress. When Gabriella saw it she knew it was the dress, but didn't want it. Cause she didn't want to go to the prom alone in the beginning.

Gabriella said, "Ya, found another WRONG dress."

Violet said, "Come on at least try it on. Please for us."

Gabriella said, "Fine whatever."

Gabriella tried on the dress, and tried to find a flaw, but couldn't so she couldn't say no to it. Her friends knew it too. Gabriella slowly walked out of the dressing room, know well what her friends would react, screaming with joy. Yet, she was wrong. Everyone was speechless.

Gabriella said, "I told ya it was ugly." Then she started for the dressing room. Bell stopped her, by said, "Gabi, you know it's gorgeous. You just don't want to admit it." Gabriella said, "You know me too well. You know I don't want to go. Everyone knows that I don't want to. I just don't want to see him, and everyone knows it." Then Gabriella went back into the dressing room. When she came out, everyone was ready to go. She just got the dress without a protest, knowing it was no use. The ride back to Gabriella was silent, and then when they got to Gabriella room, Melissa spoke up. She said, "Gabi, you are going to that prom."

Gabriella looked up at her, since she was sitting on her bed, and said, "What's the point?"

Violet said, "Well, one more try won't hurt. Just do your best to be sexy on prom night, and let the night go on."

Gabriella said, "I don't know."

Taylor sat by Gabriella and said, "Come on. Do it for us. We'll be at the prom with you. Please." All the girls started saying, "Pleeaassee."

Gabriella laughed and said, "What about your boyfriends? They'll miss you if you're with me."

Taylor said, "Gabriella please."

Gabriella said, "Fine whatever, but I'm not seating next to or across from Troy or Sharpay. Deal?"

"Deal."


	17. The Confession

Chapter 16 The Confession

The two weeks after the dress shopping, Gabriella seemed sadder by the day. Taylor was the first to noticed, and then she informed the other girls, knowing that if she told the gang Troy would say something. The girls decided that they are going to find Gabriella and find out what's wrong.

Taylor said, "Where does she go during free period?"

Melissa said, "I don't know. She always disappears."

Violet said, "I know, she just goes away."

Taylor said, "She has to go somewhere."

Kelsi said, quietly, "She's in her and Troy's old spot."

Taylor said, "Why didn't you say that before?"

Kelsi sighed and said, "She seems so sad, and she knows that Troy stopped going there since he got with Sharpay."

Taylor, Violet, and Melissa said, "Oh."

Kelsi said, "Yea, I see her go up there all the time. I followed her one day cause she said she couldn't come to rehearse anymore."

Once again, the three girls said, "Oh."

The next day, they went up to the not-so-secret spot. They saw Gabriella crying to herself on the bench. Taylor said, softly, "Gabi, are you okay?"

Gabriella's head shot up, and said, "What are ya doing here?"

Kelsi said, "We want to know why you have been so upset? Gabi, we hate to see you like this."

Gabriella said, "You guys, it's just………."

Everyone waiting for the answer and Melissa finally said, "Just what Gabi, you can tell us."

Gabriella said, "It's just that……, "Gabriella stopped and then just let it pour out, "It's just that I don't think I can go to prom, and if I do, then I'll probably end up crying. I don't want to be alone, nonetheless see Troy and Sharpay slow dancing. It's hurts enough to see then together at school, but dancing. It'll just hurt more. I know ya want me to go, and I want to go. It's senior prom. But I know the night won't end well. I'll end up crying or running out. Just the image makes me cry." By now Gabriella was sobbing uncontrollably. Kelsi and Melissa were comforting her, and Taylor and Violet were talking to her, trying to calm her down. They slowly calmed her down.

Taylor said, "We know you don't want to go to prom, but if you don't then I know you'll regret not going in the future. I know watching other people slow dance is really sad, but you know there would at least other free guy and you can dance with all of them."

Gabriella laughed and said, "I should have told ya and I would have felt so much better."

Melissa said, "Yea, you should have, instead we have to hunt you down."

They all laughed.

Meanwhile…………….

Chad said, "Do ya know where the girls are?"

Jason said, "No, I haven't seen them since homeroom."

Zeke said, "Why are you looking for them?"

Chad said, "Oh, I was just wondering."

Jason said, "Well, there's Ryan you could ask him."

They went up to Ryan and Chad said, "Hey, Ryan, have to seen the girls?"

Ryan said, "No, I thought they had to do something."

Jason said, "They can't be at a smart club meeting, cause Kelsi and Melissa aren't in it."

Chad said, "It can't a theater thing, Ryan would be there with Gabi and Melissa."

Zeke said, "They could be in the rehearsal room."

Ryan said, "That's true, but why would they all be there?"

Troy came up, and said, "Hey guys, whatcha ya ding?"

Ryan said, "They're thinking of where the girls are."

Troy said, "They could be in a club meeting."

Jason said, "Yea, but which one? And they aren't all in the same clubs."

Troy said, "Oh, well, maybe Sharpay knows. Hey Sharpay come here." All the guys looked at him like he was crazy. Sharpay happily come over to the guys saying also happily, "What do you guys need?"

Troy said, "Do you know where the girls are?"

Sharpay said, "Uh, Troy you know there are a lot of girls in the school, you need to be more you know……." She just let it trail off.

Chad was getting annoyed and said, "Do you know where Gabi, Tay, Kels, Viol, and Mel are?"

Sharpay's happy expression turned ugly quick. She tried to cover her face and said, "I don't know. Um, I gotta go. Tootles!"

The girls came down the stairs and Gabriella eyes were slightly red. They went to Gabriella's locker, which was across from where the guys were. The guys beside Troy, came over, and started asking their girlfriend where she was. Gabriella got mad and yelled, "They were talking to me. My goodness just leave them alone. I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow night, which is prom night."


	18. The Prom Pt 1

**_I'm sorry I forgot to put in the story that Bell and Scott left. Also, I'm very sorry to say that this, but the next chapter is the last. I'm not sure if I'm putting a sequel or not. But, I wanted to thanks for all the people thank reviewed._**

Chapter 17 The Prom Part 1

It was Saturday, and the Taylor, Kelsi, Violet, and Melissa were at Gabriella's house, getting ready. The guys were going to pick them up there also. All the girls were busy, but Gabriella didn't put much effort into it. The girls would do something to Gabriella, like Melissa would fix her hair; Kelsi would fix her makeup, etc.

Taylor yelled, "Gabi, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you doing anything? Don't you want Troy to feel like he's with the wrong person?"

Gabriella looked up at Taylor, and said, "I could care less about Troy. He's happy with Sharpay and school's almost over. So, I won't have to see him."

Violet said, "Are you really sure you would want to see Troy again?"

Gabriella just said, "I'm going to get some water." She went downstairs, and the doorbell rang. Gabriella opened it to find five very handsome guys at the door, and one ice princess.

Gabriella said, "Aren't ya kinda early?"

Chad said, "No, we are running a little late, in a matter of fact."

Jason said, "Cause, Ryan couldn't find the 'right' tie."

Ryan said, "It's not my fault I didn't know which color to wear."

Gabriella said, "Your girlfriend said to wear your favorite color."

Ryan said, 'Really? Thanks god, I didn't wear the orange one."

Gabriella laughed, and said, "the orange one?"

Ryan said, "Yes, orange what's wrong with that?"

Gabriella said, "Nothing, come on………."

Taylor interrupted her, by saying, "GABI, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, I'M GOING TO DRAG YOU UP HERE MYSELF."

Gabriella said, "Really, so you want your boyfriend to stand outside?"

Taylor said, "What? They're early."

Gabriella said, "Actually that's a little late."

Kelsi said, "Then come on, before we're late."

Gabriella said, 'Come on in guys." Then Gabriella ran upstairs. Gabriella touched up her makeup, let down her hair, and pulled on her dress. All the girls did the same. Gabriella walked down slowly, wearing a gorgeous teal, halter dress, with a huge bow in the back. She said, "I'm your lovely yet, dateless hostess," with a huge smile on her face, "First down will be Ms. Melissa. She's wearing a lovely, yellow strapless dress. ……..Next well be Ms. Violet, wearing a charming, sage spaghetti-strapped dress………….Following her well be Ms. Kelsi, which is wearing an appealing, red, strapless dress…………….And last, but not least well, be Ms. Taylor. She's wearing a beautiful, lavender dress." **(A/N Between each (……..) meant she would appear at the top of the stairs, and slowly descend.)**

The guys were just the way the girls wanted them stunned, including Troy. Gabriella said, "Alright let's go!"

At the prom……….

When the walked in, it was playing a slow song. Everyone decided not to dance right away. They got a table, and then Chris came up to their table. Chris said, "Gabriella would you dance with me?"

Gabriella looked at her friends, and they were encouraging her. So, she said, "Sure."

It was playing again a slow song. She didn't feel right with Chris but just let this one dance in. Slowly all the couples got on the floor. They danced about 3 dances together, before Gabriella wanted to get a drink. A little while later they were about to announce prom king and queen, so they stopped the music. Everyone was sitting down, besides Troy and Sharpay. A little before she pulled him on the dance floor, but they came back for the announcements.

The Principal said, "First I would like to announce the prom queen which is……."

Sharpay stood up, thinking she won.

"Gabriella Montez!" The crowd applauded.

Gabriella's friends pushed her up there. They parted the crown on her head. Gabriella and Sharpay had a shocked look on their faces.

"And the prom king is……..Troy Bolton!" And once again the crowd applauded. "And the prom king and queen get their dance."

Troy led Gabriella off the stage, and pulled her in his arms. She wouldn't look at him. So, he whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Finally Gabriella would look into his eyes, letting her body sway with his.

Troy continued, "I really miss you too, Gabi."

Gabriella said, "Troy, don't do this now."

Troy said, "Do what? Tell you the truth?"

Gabriella said, "You know what I'm talking about."

Troy said, "And what is that?"

Gabriella said, "Not now Troy."

Troy said, "Fine, but I won't give up on us."

Gabriella pulled away, and yelled, "WHAT US? YOU THROW US AWAY WINTER BREAK!" Then she ran out of the gym. Troy tried to follow her, but was blocked by Sharpay, which was saying, "If you leave, we're through."

Troy said, "Then we're through." He pushed her aside. And saw a glimpse of brown. He was wondering where she was going cause if she was going to leave she was going the wrong way, but she followed her even though he knew she would trapped. He finally saw Gabriella sat down on the floor against the lockers, crying.

He said, "Gabi, what are you doing?"

Gabriella looked up and said, "Go away Troy."

Troy just went closer, and said, "But, I need to talk to you."

Gabriella said, "I don't want to talk to you."

He stepped closer and closer until it was so close she was backed all the way up against the lockers. He said, "but, I need you Gabi."

Gabriella said, "I can't do this.", and she ran into the girls' bathroom, leaving Troy in the hallway.

TBC……………

_**Oh, and the dress will, be on my profile tomorrow. Thanx for reading!**_


	19. The Prom Pt 2

Chapter 18 The Prom Pt. 2

Troy wasn't going to let her just walk away. He knew that he had to tell her everything, if he every wanted her back. He walked in the girls' bathroom. He saw Gabriella standing by the mirror saying, "Don't let him in. Just because he's cute and everything. I mean he's the hottie super bomb doesn't mean………………"

Troy said, "So, I'm hot?"

Gabriella spun around quickly with wide eyes, and said, "What are you doing in here?"

Troy stepped forward making Gabriella step back. Troy just kept going towards her while Gabriella just backed up against the sink. Troy placed his hand on her cheek, while Gabriella closed her eyes and relished the moment. Then she pulled away, saying, "Troy don't do they."

Troy said, "What? Wanting to be with you?"

Gabriella said, "Don't you have a girlfriend to be with?" not looking at him.

Troy said, "I'm only going with Sharpay cause she didn't have a date and neither did I."

Gabriella said, "Well, then I think your date is waiting for you."

Troy tilted her chin to look at him and said, "But, I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

Gabriella said, "I want to be with you too………… (They're looking in each other's eyes)………….but I still want to know why you broke up with me," pulling away and looking in the mirror.

Troy looked into the mirror waiting for her eyes to look at his, when she finally did, he said, "You really want to know?"

She turned around and said, "Yes, Troy I do. I mean I want to know what I did for you to just break up with me. It confused me. I kept wondering I did to be such a terrible girlfriend. It hurt me, "by now Gabriella was tearing up.

Troy said, "You weren't a terrible girlfriend, Gabi……….."

Gabriella interrupted him by saying, "really then why did you break up with me?"

Troy said, "If you would listen to me then you would know. Anyway, I think you want to sit down first."

Gabriella sat down, not knowing how to react. Troy sat down with her.

Then Troy continued, "Well, a month after school started my dad kept saying I needed to be more concentrated on the game, and not on you. I told him you won't do anything to my basketball skills. And he would just say that's what you think now. I would just ignore it. It hurt that he thought you were the problem. One day he threatened me, saying if you don't stop dating Gabriella, I'll send you to boarding school. He said I have to the end of the semester to break up with you. I knew that if I didn't break up with you it would mean I couldn't see you or any of my friends. So, I thought hey if I break up with you I could see you everyday and be with my friend……"

Gabriella interrupted again, "But why did you go out with Sharpay?"

Troy sighed saying, "I thought maybe if I got another girlfriend you would get a boyfriend, which I didn't want but thought was best. I just didn't want you to just sit around. I wanted you to be happy."

Gabriella said, "But, I wasn't happy, even if I had another boyfriend. I wouldn't be happy. I wanted you."

Troy said, "I want to be with you too."

Gabriella said, "One more question."

Troy said, "Shoot."

Gabriella said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Troy said, "I didn't think about it until after. And I didn't think you would listen to me or even believe me."

Gabriella said, "True." They laughed. Then Troy got up and extended his hand for Gabriella.

Troy said, "You wanna go back to the prom?"

Gabriella said, "With you? Always."

They walked back into the gym, holding hands. The gym erupted in cheers and 'finally's.

Troy and Gabriella got their king and queen dance, and they had a blast together again with their friends.

Back at school………..

Troy got better at basketball, Gabriella was more excited about the Scholastic Decathlon, and the group was reunited.

Troy and Gabriella knew there was one more thing to do.

Troy said, "Ready?"

Gabriella said, "As I'll ever be."

Troy led Gabriella into Mr. Bolton's office.

Troy said, "Dad, can we talk to you?"

Mr. Bolton said, "Yea."

Troy said, "Dad, I want you to know that me and Gabi got back together."

Mr. Bolton said, "Really?"

Troy said, "Yes, dad. I just wanted you to know that."

Mr. Bolton said, "So, that's why you are doing better in the games?"

Troy said, "Yea."

Mr. Bolton said, "Well, I guess that's good."

Troy said, "Dad, I love Gabi, and she loves me. We just wanted you to know."

Mr. Bolton said, "I guess I can't stop ya from being together."

Troy said, "I want you to be happy for us, not wanting us to split up."

Mr. Bolton said, "I don't know Troy."

Gabriella finally said, "But at least I support Troy. Sharpay wanted Troy stop playing basketball to pay more attention to her. "

Mr. Bolton said, "Really?"

Gabriella said, "Yes."

Mr. Bolton said, "Then, I happy for ya. Now go away before I change my mind."

Gabriella pulled Troy out the door, before he could say Thank you. When they got out of the locker room, Gabriella screamed, "YES!"

Troy laughed, knowing he was with the right girl.

_**Good? Please review! Sequel or no? Please tell me. I need to know.**_


	20. Author note 2

**A/N: I know some people want a sequel, but I'm not sure. I only got 9 reviews that want me to make a sequel, and about 2 reviews saying me ending was kinda stupid, which I feel bad about. I just would like ya to review again and tell if ya really want a sequel. Please review. Thanks for reading**

**-Hilary **


End file.
